Leaving New York
by AliceRoseSwan
Summary: When Lindsay decides to leave new York will Mac stop her or will she continue her life in Norfolk at NCIS. In case you couldnt figure it out this is Melty . DISCONTINUED. If anyone wants to pick it up, feel free.
1. Home?

Everyone assumes that I am in love with Danny, and yeah I like Danny, but he's not the type of guy who can give me what I need. One time I considered asking him out, it was after the subway surfer case, I raced down to the subway station and ran to the car to try and catch him, but by the time I got there he was already flirting with a pretty brown haired girl. That was when I knew that no matter how much I wanted it to work Danny and I could never be more that friends. I wanted to tell him when he asked me out and I stood him up but I couldn't, I'm not the type of girl that can do things like that.

I was so afraid after the holly case. I would wake up in the middle of the night shaking, dreaming that Mosi Ghedi had gotten the chance to pull the trigger. After that case nothing was the same. It was the first time since the mermaid case when I had seriously considered going back to Montana. But one night when I woke up something possessed me to call Mac. He'd answered the phone, groggy, and Id immediately apologized and told him I would talk to him in the morning. But he was already awake.

Flashback:

"Lindsay? What's the matter are you ok?!" He asked, he could hear the tears in my voice.

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm really sorry Mac I wasn't thinking, I just…Needed to hear another person's voice."

"Lindsay, don't lie to me, you're not okay."

"I just… I cant sleep Mac, every time I go to sleep I can see him pointing the gun in my face." At this point I burst out sobbing. During the day I was fine, but the night, the night brings terrible things, monsters.

"Lindsay, calm down Ill be there in 10 minutes."

"No Mac you don't need to…"

"Ill be there in 10 minutes no discussion." And he hung up the phone.

I pulled myself together and got up to make some coffee. I wouldn't be sleeping anymore tonight anyway.

A few minutes later the buzzer rang and I let him in, without checking the peephole. He looked kind of angry, why was he angry?

"Did you even check to see who I was?!"

"Uhh.."

"Lindsay! I could have been a killer; this isn't Montana you need to be more careful!"

"I'm sorry" I said very quietly.

He pulled me into a hug and said it was okay. I could smell women's perfume on him. He must have had a date tonight. This caused my gut to clench.

He spent the rest of the night getting me to talk. When he found out about my nightmares he made me go to see the department therapist. I didn't wan to at first but it's really been helping me. But not all of the nightmares have gone away, only the recent ones. The ones about home have never gone away, never will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today I got a call from my dad. He doesn't live in Montana, he lives in Norfolk. My step dad and Mom live in Bozeman. I was from my dad's second marriage, his first wife and daughter had been killed by a Mexican drug dealer. He told me that there was an opening at NCIS, where he worked. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He said that he had told his director that I was good for the job and that she had agreed to hire me. I told him that I would need to think about it. I love New York, but I miss Norfolk to. I used to spend every summer there. I remember everyone from his team to. Well everyone but that new girl Ziva. I've never met her. Abby is my favorite, she and I have been friends since the day we met. Tony and I had a steady flirtation for a while but we both decided to leave it be.

I think that I will take the job. It would be good for me to be with family again. I love the people here in New York but they can never replace my family. Ill tell Mac tomorrow. For now I better start to pack.

I walked into the Crime Lab, head held high, walking with confidence. But I didn't feel confident, I'm scared shitless. Deciding to tell Mac was one thing, but actually doing it was a whole other issue. Its not that I'm afraid he'll get mad. Quite the opposite actually. I'm not sure he'll even care that much, which is exactly the problem. I want him to care.

I reach the door and knock. He tells me to come in. I nervously walk into the room. He notices my tension and smirks.

"Lindsay I'm not going to eat you so stop being so nervous. Unless you're here to quit?" He asked jokingly.

I tense up. He notices. The expression on his face is confusing. "Lindsay, you can't… I mean why are you…?" He trails off. I offer him a small smile.

"I've been offered a job in Virginia, working near family at NCIS. It's a great opportunity. I'd be crazy to turn it down."

He looks up at me and I can see the anger, confusion, and maybe hurt? He stands up and walks over to me.

"Lindsay you can't leave."

Is he going to declare his undying love for me and beg me to stay? I know ridiculous, but a girl can dream right?

He's about to open his mouth when Dr. Driscoll walks in and says, "Are you ready to go to lunch?" Ah so this is the mysterious perfume donor then. There's no way I can compete with that. She beautiful, she's smart; she's got a freaking English accent. I sigh and turn to Mac, "Ill talk to you later Mac, you better go."


	2. What else is there?

I walked into my apartment, almost empty because all the boxes had been shipped to my new apartment in Norfolk. I was going to miss this place. How weird is that? I'm going to miss an apartment that is too small with weird neighbors and plumbing problems. I sighed and went to finish packing up my bedroom. I heard the buzzer ring and went to see who it was. I could see a mass of curly brown hair and smiled. There was only one person with hair that curly.

"Stella!" I cried happily as I opened the door. I hadn't had the chance to speak to her today about my going away and from the looks of it she wasn't very happy with me at the moment.

"Lindsay Kelly Monroe! When were you planning on telling me that my best girlfriend in the entire state was moving?!"

"Stella, I'm really sorry I tried to get you today but everything was just so crazy."

Stella smiled at her in that unnerving comforting way that made you wanna hug her. I invited her in and we talked about where I was going and what I was going to be doing. She seemed intrigued by everything at NCIS.

"So let me get this straight, the director has this huge crush on your dad because they used to be partners but then your dad went and got together with this army woman and now neither of them are speaking with him?"

"Yeah pretty much, dad has a way with women" I said sarcastically. She laughed and said that she better go because she has to go to court at 8 am tomorrow morning. I hugged her and she promised to come and visit me sometime.

I had already told Danny, Flack, Sheldon and the rest of the guys at the crime lab. The only person I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to again was Mac. But maybe it was better that way. He and Peyton could go off and move to Jersey and get married and have 2.5 kids who look like they're sucking on lemons. I mean seriously what is it with her face?

Oh well, the movers are here to get the last of my boxes. All that's left is me and my bag for the next two nights. I would be staying at a hotel until my plane left day after tomorrow. I was going to be staying at a hotel until then, saying my final goodbyes to a city that had changed me.

The hotel room was nice; it had a Jacuzzi bath that I felt the need to try out right away. For a short time anyway, Danny, Flack, and Sheldon all showed up later and took me out to grab some pizza and beer.

Danny walked me back to the hotel. When we got to the lobby he said, "Montana I'm sorry. I should have known you and I wouldn't ever work, but I kept pushing. I really want to stay friends with you." I smiled and hugged him. "Danny you're my best friend here, never forget that." We hugged a little longer then I went to my room and fell asleep.

The next day was filled with tying up lose ends, change of address forms and the like. When I got to the room that night there was a surprise waiting for me.

"Tony!" I yelled and went and jumped into his arms.

"Hello Miss. Monroe." We hugged and I got him to explain that dad had sent him up here to make sure I got there safely. He was about to go get his own room but I told him to just stay with me. "I don't know Miss. Monroe do you think you can keep your hands to yourself?" I laughed and dragged him into the room.

The next morning we went to the diner near the crime lab to get some breakfast before we had to be at the airport. When we were there Peyton and Mac walked in. I ducked my head, not wanting to be seen by lemon lady or Mac. Tony laughed at me until our food came. We ate quickly and almost made it out the door when Mac called to me. "Lindsay wait!" I stopped and told Tony to wait outside for me. He acquiesced and left.

"Lindsay please don't leave."

"Why Mac, I have no reason to stay."

"Lindsay you're a really good CSI, our team can't lose you."

"Is that it Mac? I'm just a really good CSI?"

"What else is there?" Ouch. That hurt. I sighed and shook my head.

"Mac I've got to go. My plane leaves at 10 and we've got to be at the airport at 8. If you find another reason… you know where to find me." And with that I walked off, leaving him, leaving New York.

"FLIGHT 5467 BOARDING ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE BOARD."

"I wish this was some sappy love story where the girl is about to board the plane and the guy comes rushing over and tells her that he's madly in love with her and cant live without her." I said to Tony as we prepared to board the plane.

He laughed at me in a sad way and said, "Would it make you feel better if I declared at the top of my lungs that I loved you?" He was joking of course. I smiled and said, "I wish it would."

He slung his arm over my shoulder and said "I could always tell Gibbs that he broke your heart." I rolled my eyes, "I don't want the guy to be dead." He laughed and we got on the plane. "Or we could go have sex in the bathroom." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Tony!" I shrieked and shoved him away. He laughed and we prepared to make our way to Virginia, back home.


	3. Joint Investigation

"Ladies and gentlemen we are approaching the runway now, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing." I woke Tony up and he shot straight up. We de-boarded the plane and walked toward the exit gate, I hadn't checked any luggage. When we got outside I saw my dad waiting in front of a blue car. "Dad!: I yelled and ran up to give him a hug. He spun me around in a circle and we just hung on for a few minutes.

When we were done saying our hellos we got into the car and he asked, "Home or NCIS?" I'm never one to loll around and not work so I chose NCIS. Plus I'd be able to see Abbs. We arrived and I automatically jumped out of the car and ran to Abby's lab. We squealed when we saw each other and started to catch up. She told me about being dumped by Marty and I told her about my disaster with Mac.

When we were in the middle of discussing my other hot co-workers, namely Don, Sheldon, and Danny, Dad walked in with some evidence for Abby. I think its funny that neither of them realize that they are perfect for each other. My guess is that on some level they know but that Gibbs is worried about her age and Abby is just biding her time waiting for him to make the first move. Some people would think that it would bother me that my father is in love with a woman my age. It doesn't. I mean I'm in love with a man who's about twelve years older than me so what difference does it make? Age is just a number.

Not long after leaving Abby and Dad to have their little moment I went to the bullpen and sat at Dad's desk. A middle-eastern woman saw me and said, "You know if Gibbs catches you sitting at his desk he may dismember you." Ah, this must be Ziva. Tony heard her and said, "Actually Ziva this is Lindsay, his daughter, and somehow I think she is allowed at his desk." She smiled at me and apologized. I said, "Oh its fine, you were just trying to warn me, if it had been Tony he would have just let me get caught." We both laughed and Tony pouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later found me in my own apartment watching movies with Tony. Well more fighting over movies than anything else. "Angelina Jolie is not hotter than Jennifer Aniston." I said to him. Yes, I recognize this is a weird thing to fight about considering I'm you know, a girl, a straight girl. But seriously Angelina Jolie is just too fake.

By the time we were finished with all of our movies Tony was practically falling off of his chair he was so tired so I just had him sleep over. We Didn't do anything if that's what you're thinking, we just slept. Tony and I had come to an agreement of sorts. He was my boyfriend when I needed one and my best friend when I needed him to be. It was working out perfectly.

The next morning as we walked in to the Bull Pen we were attacked by an overactive Abby. She was bouncing up and down and dragged me to her lab.

"I figured it would be better if you found out now."

"Found out what Abby?"

"NCIS is working a joint investigation with NYPD. A serial killer who was first in New York has migrated down here. He killed a sailor last night. So NYPD will be sending down all the people involved in the investigation including the ME's."

My jaw dropped. I had to go find dad and find out when they would be getting here.

I walked into the bullpen and my jaw did a repeat performance. No need to ask when they would be getting here. They already were here. All of them. Stella, Danny, Don, Sheldon, Peyton, Sid, and Mac. Dad was talking to Mac at the moment. Oh God! Dad was talking to Mac. At the moment I was very grateful that I had made Abby and Tony swear to never tell Dad what had transpired between us.

They hadn't seen me yet. Maybe I could sneak out and go home and call in sick. Too late. Apparently Agent Lee had seen me.

"Special agent Monroe! Over here." I cringed and walked over to where everyone was congregated. Well almost everyone, Tony was missing. He most likely went to get me coffee. Wait, he didn't know yet. This could be interesting. His reaction would definitely not be worth missing.

Stella launched at me in a hug when she saw me and said quietly in my ear, "I tried to make sure he didn't bring her, but he wouldn't listen." I smiled sadly at her and nodded, thankful to have a friend like her.

"Well" I said to the rest of them, "Hello"

Danny and Don were the next to squish me in a hug, while Hawkes, and Sid took a more quiet approach and hugged me loosely.

Mac kept his distance and nodded his head, "Lindsay." He said. Peyton just smiled tensely.

Dad noticed the tension and dove right into the case. I couldn't really pay attention and when he was done he walked over to me. "If you cant do this," he said quietly, "I can give you some time off." I blinked away the tears that came at his gentleness and gave him a hug, "Its alright dad I can do this." Apparently Stella was the only one who knew he was my dad as the rest of them were giving him strange looks.

Ton wandered into the bullpen with my coffee in his hands and said, "Sorry Linds they were out of milk so I had to use cream…" He trailed off when he noticed the additional people in the room. He had seen picture of everyone so he knew who they were. He straightened his back, set down the coffee, walked over to me and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed at him to put me down. Dad looked at him and said, "Dinozzo what do you think you're doing. He replied, "Abby has requested that Lindsay help her in the lab on this case." Total bullshit Abby never needs help, I knew it and Dad knew it. But we also both recognized that this was Tony's way of protecting me. Besides it was probably better this way. So I went quietly, for now.


	4. A pictures worth a thousand words

Abby and I didn't get any evidence she hadn't looked over yet for a few hours so we spent the time to talk, well gossip really, about the secret, and not-so-secret, lives of all of my teammates. We both agreed that Ziva had been in love with the sailor that died, that McGee was going to end up dating that small town girl Ruby, that the director was in love with Gibbs, but used to have a thing with this La Gromui guy. In the end all we had left to talk about was my ex-coworkers. Luckily that topic was avoided when everyone, I mean everyone, showed up in the lab. It was a little…full.

Tony, in typical Dinozzo fashion, made sure that I wasn't anywhere near Mac. How did he do this? You may ask. He squished me in between him and dad. Awkward. I rolled my eyes and got out from this little protect Lindsay sandwich. While Dad may not have known about me and Mac he's not stupid he can tell that I'm uncomfortable around my old team. I moved over to the left of Stella next to Hawkes. Abby started showing pictures of the suspect in his glasses that she had pulled from hotel security tapes from the latest scene. Only she didn't pull of the right pictures.

Last week she and I had gone out and gotten really drunk because… well just because I suppose. Don't get me wrong I'm not a drunk or anything. In fact I haven't done that since college only I was sad about missing my New York friends and its kind of hard to miss someone when you cant even remember your own name.

The patron of the bar knows us pretty well because we both bartended for him in college so he found it greatly amusing to take pictures of us dancing… on the bar. He sent them to Abby and we had a good laugh over them intending to delete them later. But I guess Abby forgot cause there they were displayed on the big screen in the room, to the shock of its inhabitants. Abby quickly switched to the right pictures and acted like nothing had happened. But I could see the smirk on Tony's face and Danny's and Don's so I could tell this wasn't going to be the last time the pictures were brought up. Dad really only looked amused, he knows that when Abby and I drink, especially together we get a little wild. But just a little. I didn't dare look at anyone else's reactions.

When Abby finished the pictures we both looked at each other. She smiled and signed 'run for it?' I nodded and we crept towards the door. We turned around and ran towards the stairs. It takes to long to wait for the elevator. We decided that we would have to come back soon so we would just go to my dad's desk and camp out under it. Strange, I know. But then again so are we. We stopped at the candy machine, loaded up on junk and got under his desk. It wasn't long before they were all back upstairs. I knew that dad already knew we were here because he discreetly passed two Caf-Pows! Down to us. We smiled and took them. I heard Stella say, "Should we maybe look for them? I mean what if we need evidence examined?" I could see dad's smirk and tried to hold back my own. We looked a little to much alike when we both did that at the same time. He replied, "Oh I already know where they are and we'll leave them be…for now." Abby and I smiled and silently high-fived each other. Except that Abby gets very bouncy sometimes and she accidentally hit her head on the desk. She shouted out a quick, "ow!" I tried to hold in my laugh except it was to funny.

Tony came over and looked under the desk. He smiled at us and said, "Any room for me?" Dad smacked the back of his head and made us get out. We pouted at him; Something both Abby and I have learned: alone our pouts are useless but together we could get him to do anything. Anything at all. He rolled his eyes and said, "What?" We smiled and said, "We want to go visit Madame director." It really freaks him out when we talk at the same time. Normally Abby and I are opposites, sometimes we act alike but our opposite personalities keep us friends. He nodded and shouted as we ran up the stairs, "Knock First!" We got up there and went barging in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile down in the bullpen: Mac's POV

The New York team stared up after them with curiosity. They had all seen how tough Gibbs was so why did Lindsay and this lab tech get so much leeway. Tony must have seen their confusion and said, "Lindsay is his daughter and Abby is….Abby." They seemed to understand most of that so they all got back to work. Mac though was contemplating this. How did Dinozzo know so much about Lindsay. Wait…wasn't Dinozzo the guy he had seen Lindsay with at the diner. Yes! He was. They didn't really seem like they were dating then so what had changed? He didn't like the thought of Lindsay dating this guy. There didn't seem to be anything really wrong with him, but Lindsay was…Lindsay was special. No one could be good enough for her. Peyton touched his arm and he looked at her. She smiled and said, "What's wrong?" He smiled back and replied, "Nothing, I though you were going down to talk shop with the M.E.?" She frowned a little and said, "I was going to but he seemed…distant. I don't know but he seemed to know a lot more about me than I him. I guess Lindsay has told him all about everyone in New York" Mac frowned a little. Why would the M.E. even care?

He heard Gibbs say to Dinozzo, "Tony take Linds out to dinner tonight. Distract her or something." Tony smiled and nodded. So were they dating then? He didn't know why but for some reason his gut clenched at that thought. I heard a shriek come from upstairs and whipped around to see Lindsay and the lab tech being led down the stairs by a man with two guns. They didn't look very afraid. I heard him ask them, "How do you want to die? Fast?" he pointed the guns at their heads, "or slow," He pointed them at their stomachs. Lindsay looked at him defiantly and replied, "Oh we wont be the ones dieing today." He laughed at her and said, "Oh yeah who do you think is going to save you?"

"Me" a voice from behind him said. All of the sudden three consecutive gun shots rang out. From three different people. Gibbs, Officer Davide, and Dinozzo. They had all shot him. Lindsay's face lost the protective mask and she got tears in her eyes. Gibbs gathered her and Abby up in his arms and led them over to the elevator. He pushed them in and hit the button for Abby's lab. They started to descend and Gibbs came back. I could see the anger, the pure rage on his face. He snarled at Tony, "I wanna know who that shit was ten minutes ago Dinozzo." Dinozzo ran off, presumably to find out and Gibbs ran to the stairs.

My team stood there with shock on their faces. Most of them had never had to use their weapons before and here they just saw an entire team pull theirs.

Stella let out a loud breath and ran to the elevator. "Stella" I shouted, "Where do you think you're going." She glared back at me and replied, "To check on Lindsay. Some of us actually care about her Mac." I was shocked. What made her think I didn't care?

The rest of the team, save Peyton and I went down to check on her as well. Peyton looked at me and said, "Mac maybe we should take off the rest of the night." I agreed and we quickly went out to one of the rented car to find a restaurant. On the way though I saw Lindsay at her car getting in. She was alone. She didn't seem to be crying anymore but she was clearly shell-shocked. I told Peyton to go ahead and went to talk to her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay's POV

Being held hostage can really shake a girl up. When we had gone up to see the director he was already in her office. She was fine but refusing to answer his questions. He took me and Abs and marched us down the stairs.

Luckily he was taken out in time and Dad took care of me and Abbs. When the whole team got down to the lab I had to get away. I told them all I was fine, just tired.. Abby could tell I was lying but she let it slide and let me go. I went out to my car and got inside.

I laid my head on the steering wheel and closed my eyes. I almost screamed when I heard a knock on the passenger door window. It was Mac, and he looked like he wanted to talk. I unlocked the door and he got in. I looked him in the eyes and said, "Not here." He understood that I didn't want to start my emotional rollercoaster in the parking garage at NCIS. He replied, "Your apartment then." I nodded, sighed and started the car. This was going to be a long night.


	5. MARRIED!

We got to my apartment and right away he noticed a ton of Tony's stuff all over the place. He raised an eyebrow and I thought I could see a hint of anger in his eyes, but I was probably just imagining it. I walked into the kitchen and asked, "Do you want a drink? I've got beer, water, coke, or I could make us some coffee." I was stalling and he knew it. He walked in right up behind me, flush against my back, and shut the refrigerator door. "Lindsay, we need to talk." I sighed and made my way around him out of the kitchen. "Fine Mac talk." I was just a little angry that he thought I had anything to say to him after the way he left things last month.

He walked into my family room and sat down on the couch across from the chair I had just plopped down on. He just looked at me. Nope that was not going to work. First thing dad had taught me when I got to NCIS was his old Marine interrogation techniques and this was one of them. I wouldn't fall for it. I leveled my eyes with his and raised an eyebrow. "If you think that staring at me is going to make me say anything you are seriously mistaken. Now please get on with it." He looked a little surprised. I didn't hold back my smirk this time.

"Are you okay?" Was his first if rather pointless question. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Really its not as if it hasn't happened before." I was referring to Mosi Ghedi. He looked at me and said, "Yes but you weren't exactly fine then were you?" I knew calling him in the middle of the night would come back and bite me in the ass. I sighed and said, "No I wasn't, but now I have…family here with me. Tony and Abby and Dad, they've helped me deal with it all." He looked at his hands and I barely heard him say, "So you and Dinozzo are…?" He trailed off but I knew what he was asking. I sighed and got up off the couch. I walked over to the mantle over my fireplace. I fiddled with the pictures and said, "Tony and I…He's there when I need him and even when I don't. He's the best friend I've ever had." I heard him get up and walk up behind me.

I held my breath and waited, the ball was in his court. He turned me around and looked into my eyes. I tilted my head up so my eyes would be even with his. He swooped down and was only an inch from my lips when I remembered. "Peyton." I mumbled quietly. He stumbled back when I said that. As much as I want Mac I wasn't going to be the other woman. "Maybe you should go. She's probably waiting for you." He couldn't look me in the eyes but started to say, "Lindsay I didn't mean to…" I cut him off, "Mac you never mean to. Please just go." He nodded and walked out. I held back my tears until I saw him getting into a cab. Then they started pouring down. Loving Mac was the worst mistake I had ever made. I try not to but then, then he goes and does something wonderful. Right now I hate him but tomorrow sometime during the day he'll do something, reassure a family catch a suspect, save a little kid and I wont be able to help it anymore.

I heard a key scraping in the lock. Tony must be here. I never make him knock anymore. I hastily wiped the tears off of my face and waited for him to come in. He saw me and I guess he had seen Mac leaving because he came over gathered me in his arms and said, "Linds, shh, don't cry, it will all be okay. He's an idiot for choosing her." Mac may not have said he chose her, but when he walked out the door he made his choice. I nodded and picked myself up out of his arms. I have to be strong. I quieted myself and said, "Carry-out?" He nodded and went to order the Chinese.

When he left to pick it up I was getting the TV. ready for a movie marathon. I heard a knock on the door and went over. "Tony for god's sake you have a key. Why don't you use…" I trailed off after I saw it wasn't Tony at the door. It was Peyton. My eyebrows raised in surprise and said, "Can I help you?"

She glared at me, which quite frankly made her look even more like she was sucking on lemons, and replied, "You need to stay away from Mac." I laughed bitterly and said, "To be Perfectly honest with you Dr. Driscoll it's not me going near him. Maybe you need to talk to Mac about your issues not me." She snarled back, "Mac and I don't have any issues. Just stay away from him." She sent me one last glare and stomped down the stairs, almost running into Tony on the way. He looked at me and said, "Peyton?" I nodded and helped him carry in the food.

We set up on the coffee table sitting on the floor. He didn't ask about Peyton which was good I didn't want to talk about her. He looked at me when we were finished eating and said, "Lindsay, I realize that what I'm about to say is crazy but hear me out okay?" I nodded and he continued. "I need you to marry me." My jaw dropped and so did the fortune cookie I was about to eat. He laughed and continued, "Not for real, I'm undercover with La Gromui and I am supposed to be married. The marriage has to seem real to everyone. With the exception of Gibbs and the director. Do you think you could do that. There wouldn't be a huge wedding. We would just tell everyone that we went to the local courthouse and eloped." I thought about it for a few minutes when he added, "It might get Mac to leave you alone for a while." That clenched it and I agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when we walked into the office I had a ring on a very important finger. No one really noticed at first, except for Dad, he just smirked and waited for someone else to notice.

Notice they did. Stella took about five minutes longer than dad and then shrieked out, "Oh my GOD! Lindsay Monroe What is on your finger?!" I smirked, and so it begins. I casually replied, "My wedding ring." Everyone looked at me in shock. Finally Danny managed to stumble out, "Wh..who?" Ziva suddenly shouted out, "Tony!" With her finger pointed at him. I smiled and Tony nodded. Ziva was very proud of herself for figuring it out but other than that didn't really care except to give me a hug and a congratulations. Dad rolled his eyes and said, "Everyone get back to work. You can interrogate them later." I smiled and gave him a quick hug. He ruffled my hair and said, "Abbs just got in a ton of evidence go help her out." I nodded and made my way down to her lab. On the way though, I saw Mac and Peyton. They were hugging and he gave her a quick kiss. My stomach dropped at seeing them. But then he looked over to me. He looked upset, I guess he heard the news then.

Abby was a little upset with me over not telling her about Me and Tony. Well in my defenses there had not been a Mrs. Tony Dinozzo 12 hours before. There wasn't one now, but that was just semantics. She eventually forgave me after I promised her about a dozen times that nothing between us was going to change. I think there is a strong chance that she knows that the marriage isn't real anyway.

Not long after we finished processing all the evidence the whole team came down to hear it. Tony wrapped his arm around my shoulder when we were hearing the evidence and no one even bothered to hide the fact that they were watching. I blushed and he chuckled when he noticed. Ziva was having trouble not laughing at me as well. She winked at me, which I took to mean that she knew it wasn't quite legit also. I smiled at her and shrugged my shoulders.

Stella winked at me and mouthed 'dinner tonight?' I smiled and nodded, the two of us needed to catch up. I glanced around the room and caught Mac's eyes. He looked kind of hurt. I smiled apologetically and turned back to Dad as he began talking. He gave out assignments and I was actually allowed out of NCIS for this one. I smiled and headed off with Stella to investigate the bar where the officer was drinking the night before. Danny and Don came with us. Tony was stuck with Mac, Hawkes and the rest talking it all out in the pen.

I drove us to the bar seeing as I was the only one who knew the way around. Danny and Don were fighting about who was better Derek Jeter or some other baseball star I've never heard of. I only know about football and a few other sports. My college boyfriend was a quarterback and I was quite active in high school and college. Stella and I rolled our eyes at them. She smiled at me and quietly said in an almost sad voice, "Married huh?" She was offended, I could tell, about me not telling her about my marriage. I smiled at her and said just as quietly, "I can't explain right now, I promise one day I will, but I can't now." She nodded and flashed me a bright smile, but then said, "Just so you know me and Abby are throwing you a party tonight at some bar she said you and Tony first met at." I groaned. The bar was a theme bar, and if my memory serves me correctly tonight was country night. Danny and Don will just get a kick out of this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was nothing suspicious a the bar. Right now I'm trying to choose what to wear. Stella had said to go casual so I'm just going to wear jeans. I found a nice green sweater and went out to find Tony. He had it easy. He was ready and waiting in the kitchen. I smiled and walked up to him, putting my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and we smiled. We really were not in a romantic relationship, we're just best friends.

When we got to the bar everyone was there. Can I just say though, that I have Never seen Peyton so happy. I guess she thinks this means that I can't possibly hurt her relationship at all. She's right. I can't do anything to compromise this mission. So, for now at least, I have to stay professional with Mac. I saw my dad and gave him a hug. He handed me a present and told me to open it. It was a locket. Inside was a picture of Kelly on one side and a picture of me on the other. He said that the locket belonged to his mother. I sniffled and a few tears trailed down my face. I had been incredibly close to my grammy, but she died about 6 years ago. He wiped them off and told me to go be happy. I smiled and went over to Abby and Stella, who had apparently hit it off, and hugged them both and said my thanks.

Abby came over the announcements a few minutes later announcing that we would be having our bride and groom dance now. I smiled softly when I heard my favorite song come on "Rainin' You" by Brad Paisley come on. Tony put his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. We swayed to the music. Just two best friends, jaded by love. Him by a love who was taken to soon and me by a love that never got a chance to happen. He had loved Kate, so much. They had just started to go out when she was killed. I was beyond enraged when I found out. The reason I took to Ziva so fast was because her and Dad told me that she was the one that killed Ari.

Our song ended and a few non-country songs played. I grabbed a drink and talked to a few other NCIS agents that were there. This was the bar where Abby and I had gotten a little wild. The patron came out and danced a few with her and I and we laughed until we fell over. I saw someone come in and talk to Tony. It was no one I knew. Tony looked a little worried, which I took to mean that this guy was one of the LaGromui guys. I went over to them quickly and introduced myself. He seemed nice enough and Tony wasn't too tense so I guess that means that this was one of the other undercover agents from another organization. He told Tony something about a rendezvous at 8 tomorrow and said goodbye to us both. I dragged Tony back to the bar and we ordered more drinks. No one seemed to have noticed our quick visitor.

Scratch that, Dad had noticed but he just nodded at us and went on his merry way taking Abby home. She had had too many drinks to drive so she was spending the night at his house. I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Have fun, but I beg of you to spare me the details." She laughed and left with dad.

I was quickly becoming wiped out so we said our goodnights to everyone and went out to the parking lot. On the way we saw Peyton and Mac kissing next to their car. I turned my head so I wouldn't have to watch it and we got into the car. "I wonder if she tastes like lemons?" Tony voiced. I laughed and smacked him over the head. He hadn't had any alcohol so he was good to drive. We got to my apartment but when we went inside we found that it had been turned inside out. Nothing seemed to be missing but we pulled our weapons and cleared the place.

There was no message or anything and Tony came to the conclusion that LaGromui had done a scan of the place. I was shaking pretty badly so we decided to go stay ay his place for the night. We left and when we got to the apartment we went straight to bed. I was having trouble sleeping because I was so shaken up so I went out to the kitchen and made some hot choclate. Nothing seemed to help so I called Stella. She answered the phone and I told her that someone had broken into my apartment. She asked where I was and said that shed be over in 10 minutes. I thanked her and hung up. But I still felt uneasy, if it was two moths ago I would have called Mac, but now, now that just wasnt a possibility.


	6. Oh the joy of elevators

Stella's POV

My god poor Linds, she just can't get a break. Almost shot by an African blood diamond dealer, the man she loves won't admit he loves her, even to himself, she's held hostage in her own building and now her apartment was being broken into. I quickly put on my coat and walked out of my room. We had gotten a suite so there was one common living room with a few bedrooms off of it. The whole team was in the living room and saw me getting ready to leave. "Where you goin?" Danny eloquently asked. "Lindsay just called; she needs me to come over for a little while." They looked worried. I assumed she didn't want them all to know what had happened so I just told them it was for some girl talk. They all seemed to buy it except for Mac.

He loves her, he really does. The fact is, is that I know that man better than he knows himself. He's afraid that if he loves Lindsay he's losing Claire. Lindsay reminds us all of Claire so much. She even looks like her, petite, athletic, light brown hair. Mac's worried that he'll forget Claire. Which is just stupid, he'll never forget Claire, she was his first love. But that doesn't mean that he can't love someone else again. It's just too bad that he's going to figure it out once it's too late. Lindsay's married. Although I have to say I don't really get that romantic vibe off of her and Tony. Oh well. I hailed a taxi and told him the address. Mac would just have to win her back, and to be perfectly honest I'm not above helping him steal a married woman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac's POV

Girl talk my ass. Something's wrong with Lindsay. There's no way Stella would have looked so worried if there wasn't. I know Stella, she would have looked mischievous if it was about girl talk. And as much as I want to go after her and see what's wrong with Lindsay I also know it's not my place to know anymore. She was with Dinozzo now. But really why should I care? She's not on my team anymore; I have no responsibility where she's concerned. The only problem with that is that I do care. A lot. Too much for a man with a girlfriend as I'm slowly coming to realize. Seeing her dancing with Dinozzo, their _wedding_ dance had made me realize that I wanted to be the she was dancing her wedding dance with.

Peyton must have noticed my distraction because she kept trying to kiss me. I don't really understand why she thinks that will make me less distracted. If anything it makes me think that Lindsay's lips probably wouldn't taste like lemons I imagine her lips will taste like vanilla. She always puts vanilla into her coffee and tea. God I shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

Lindsay POV

I heard a knock on the door and checked the peephole. It was Stella so I let her in. She gave me a hug. I let go after a minute and checked that she hadn't told anyone about this. She hadn't and I thanked her, I wasn't in the mood for a bunch of people calling to check up on me. She came in and we caught up on everything. I found out that she had been seeing a guy from the PD. He was a widower with two kids who she adored. I'm happy for her. She deserves a family. We talked for about two hours than I insisted that I drive her back to her suite. We got to the building and she insisted that I come in for a few minutes because the team was sure to still be up and they all wanted some time with just me. It took some convincing but eventually I gave in. We went up and she unlocked the door. The team was still up, all sitting around the couch. Danny and Don cheered when they saw I was with Stella. I laughed and went to sit next to Sheldon, the only free spot. Everyone said Hey, but Peyton just smiled tersely at me.

We all caught up for about a half an hour before I insisted that it was late and I had to get home. Danny protested but I said, "I have to go now. Tony was expecting me a while ago." I saw Mac's lips purse and almost laughed. Looks like this whole thing is not as hopeless as I thought. Mac insisted that he walk me out to my car. We got into the elevator and were on the 2nd floor when he pushed the stop button. I almost laughed. This was dad's method of privacy as well. He came up right in front of me and said, "What's going on?" What is he talking about? I voiced that question and he pushed me back into the wall gently and trapped me with his arms on both my sides. My eyes got big. "Mac I'm mar…" He smashed his lips into mine. I gasped and he slid his tongue into my mouth, massaging my own. I heard someone moan, and then realized that it was me. I quickly regained my senses and pushed him away. He still had me trapped between his arms though. His hips were pushing into my own, preventing me from moving. Although if I'm being totally honest with myself I don't exactly mind.

"What is going on? Stella ran out of here when you called, something was wrong. What happened?" He demanded. I sighed, exasperated at the fact that I am completely incapable of lying to this man but know I was going to have to come up with some grand lie. "Look Mac it wasn't a big deal I just needed to talk to-"I gasped as I felt his teeth on my neck. I moaned and thrust my hips into his. I was beginning to feel what this little meeting was doing to Mac. Oh god it would be so easy to give in right now and let him take me right here in the elevator. But sadly my conscience won out and I pushed him away…again. "Mac you have to stop, you have Peyton and I'm married. We can't continue this self-destructive…thing we've got going on." He was breathing heavily from arousal and his eyes were dilated. I was aroused as well. And I'm sure it was quite obvious in the think tank top I had worn. He backed me into the wall again and said, "No. I don't want her. I want you. I'm not above stealing you from a married man Lindsay. And make no mistake I will do everything in my power to get you back. But for now, go home, climb in bed and have sex with your husband. But keep this in mind when you almost scream out **my** name tonight Lindsay, every time, every time, I've come in the past month its been when I think of you. When I think of sliding in between your legs, hearing you scream my name when you come for me. When you're ready for me, for us, come find me. Until then sweet dreams." He stepped back and I almost fell over, I was unbearably wet now. He got off on the next floor and I went out to my car. The rest of this investigation was going to be… interesting.


	7. memorable

Tony laughed h is ass off when I told him what had happened with Mac. I told him it wasn't funny and that I could be compromising his position but he didn't relay care except to laugh some more. I swear I would be better off as a nun. I would never have to deal with all of these idiot men. Maybe I'll go live with Abby's nuns. But seriously no sex? I'm not a nympho but I really like sex, I don't want to give it up. Ughhh! Seriously I'm still throbbing and it's been 12 hours. And now, now I have to go into work and pretend like nothing happened. This case isn't even close to being finished and it looks like their going to be here for at least another wee. GRR. If I can stay away from him for that long it'd be a freaking miracle.

I'm in the car now; I took the long way to work so that I would have time to think. I really don't know what to do. I love Mac, but this seems like just a conquest for him. I know in my heart that he's not that kind of guy, but I've been hurt before by him and I can't help but think he'll do it again. I realized with shame that I'd started to cry. I wiped them away quickly as I pulled into the navy yard.

I was still here earlier than anyone else on the team even though I'd taken the long way. I went in and on up to Jenny's office. She was in already but just doing paperwork. I rely on her for advice more than anyone else. I've never been especially close to my mother; I'm a constant reminder of her former life. Jenny was there for me even before she was director.

"Lindsay, come in and sit down." She told me, I did and she noticed immediately that something was wrong. She's never been one to beat around the bush and immediately came out with, "Lindsay what's the matter." I told her everything, from my life in New York to the elevator scene with Mac. Somewhere along the way I had started to cry again. She rubbed my back gently and calmed me down. "Lindsay, you love him, and that's not something to give up on. He hurt you yes, but he does love you. Even your father has noticed. He was just in here yesterday bitching about it." I gasped; if Dad had noticed then it must be blatantly obvious. Jenny chuckled and said, "Listen to me Lindsay, as of last night Tony's involvement in the La Grenouille investigation ended. He's been made. So today you can tell everyone the 'jig is up' so to speak. But if you want my advice, and I assume you do since you're in my office, I suggest that you don't tell anyone. He's finally got a fire under his ass prompting him to move because he might lose you. Don't quench it. Feed it." I smirked. I knew I kept her around for a reason.

After that little pick-me-up I was ready to face everyone. I went down into the bullpen where everyone was congregated and waited for assignments to be given out. Peyton was glaring at me and I smiled. That meant Mac had told her then. She wouldn't tell anyone. It would hurt her pride too much. Tony looked at me and mouthed 'still married?' I nodded. I liked Jenny's idea. Even if it was sneaky…and devious…and was only going to end up landing me in a load of trouble. I went over to him and he put his arm around me. I looked over to Mac and saw him smirking at me in the damn infernal way, the sad thing about it; it pissed me off…and turned me on. Damn him.

It figures you know that my dad would pair me up with Mac for the day. No one else, just Mac. We were walking out to the car when he said something to me. I was to busy damning the gods and my father and just about everything else when he said it to hear him. "Huh?" Oh very eloquent Linds. "I said did you have pleasant dreams." That stupid smirk was back on his face and his eyes were mocking me. I looked around to see if anyone was in the area then looked back at him. I guess he sensed something in my eyes because his eyes widened. I smirked now. I stalked slowly toward him and leaned against his front. "Nothing memorable." I whispered into his ear. My smirk grew as I turned around and walked toward the car. That should leave him reeling for awhile. I heard him catch up to me as I neared the car. I guess he wasn't going to be reeling as long as I thought. He pressed my front against the car. I could feel his muscles against my back and could see his arms pinning me by my waist as he leaned in to breathe into my ear, "I guess we'll just have to fix that later. You know, make some _new _memories." He ground his hips into my backside and kissed my neck once. He then turned me around and laid a gentle kiss on my lips. I sighed at its promises. It promised so much: passion, tenderness, care, but most of all love. He pulled back and smiled at me. I smiled back and we got into the car, not talking until we reached the apartment of our newest suspect. But halfway there he reached over and took my hand.

"Well that was a bust." I said, "Unless you know, we want to give credit to the women for her tarot readings." Mac mock glared at me and said, "Remember Lindsay believe in the science." I smacked his arm and said, "Are you mocking me?" He chuckled and sarcastically said, "No, of course not." We laughed and headed back to the car. When we got there he leaned against my door so I couldn't open it. "You're not really married." He said. My eyes grew and I stuttered out, "Wh-What are you talking about?" He smiled in this infuriating knowing way and said, "Lindsay I may be dense about some things but I can read you like a book. You aren't romantic with Dinozzo. If you were really married you would never ever kiss another guy. You're too loyal for that." I sighed and said, "He was working a co-op and needed a wife. It ended last night. But we were going to keep it going to make you jealous. I guess that's over now." I tried to open my door but he closed it again. He turned me around and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I sighed and kissed him back. It wasn't terribly passionate but it was like he needed to make sure I was still there.

"I was afraid I'd lost you." I smiled and leaned into his embrace. "Mac you'll never lose me. I…I love you." I looked down at that last part, fearing what he would say. He lifted my chin and said, "Well that's good, I was worried I was going to be alone in that department after everything that's happened." I laughed and hugged him. He picked my up and spun me around. When he set me down he looked very serious. "Lindsay I need to know something." I nodded, a bit worried about what he had to say. "Were those dreams really not memorable?!" He asked, the incredulity obvious in his voice. I laughed outright at that and pulled him in for another kiss.

AN: I hate to do this but before I post another chapter I want someone else to post a new Mac Lindsay story. I need inspiration.


	8. Lucky Charms and Condoms

"You know Lindsay this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said that we should go shopping." Stella commented dryly as I dragged her through the grocery store. "Oh like it's my fault you're about as domestic as a lion." I replied. "Come to think of it with all that hair…" She glared at me and I smirked and shut my mouth. We headed down the cereal isle and I grabbed lucky charms. Stella stared at me incredulously and said, "Seriously? Lucky charms Linds?" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. "So, you and Mac huh?" I blushed and ignored her.

She laughed at me and we continued shopping. When we got to my apartment she helped me unpack everything and we watched TV until it was time for her to head home. On her way out she met Mac who was just about to knock on my door. She smirked at the both of us and left. She also knew perfectly well that I had bought condoms at the store. I invited him in and we sat on the couch.

We talked about everything for about two hours until I was just about talked out. He was in the middle of telling me that he thought it would be best if I moved back to New York when I kissed him. Of course I would be moving back, if he thought for one minute that I was going to be hundreds of miles away from him again he was wrong. He pulled me onto his lap, straddling his legs, and slid his tongue swiftly into my mouth. I moaned and wound my fingers around his neck to play with the hairs on the base of it. We broke away, air becoming a slight necessity and he started biting at my neck. Not hard, just enough to have me moaning. I started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped me. "Are you sure?" I nodded and bit my lip. I felt him, rather than heard him, groan. "Lindsay do you have any idea what that does to me." I cocked my head, what in the world was he talking about. "Oh!" He ground his erection into my core.

He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. Apparently he felt that taking me on my couch would be too high school of him. I cheekily replied, "What about taking me on the back of it?" He deposited me on the bed and lifted off his shirt, men shouldn't be allowed to have muscled like that, they do strange things to women. He removed mine as well, wasting no time in removing my bra too. I reached out to run my hands over his chest but he grabbed them and pinned them over my head. Ooh detective Taylor likes to be in charge, I think I probably should have guessed that. He took my nipple into his mouth and swirled over it with his tongue. I gasped and arched up to reach him. He wouldn't let me and gently bit my nipple, not enough to hurt, just enough to make me gasp in pleasure. Finally he lay on top of me fully letting me feel his body. He cupped my cheek with his hand and told me how beautiful I was and how much he loved me. I told him I loved him to, and for a moment we were calm, just looking into each others eyes. Then his hands slid to my waist and pulled down my pants. He saw my French cut lace panties and groaned. I smirked. He kissed his way down my neck and kissed my stomach for a few minutes, I giggled and cupped his cheek, he grinned at me and continued his journey down. He slid my panties down and kissed my legs. He made his way back up my body and I slid his pants off. Hmm, that answers that question, boxers. I made a mental note to tell that to Abby. I slid my hands down his chest until I reached the edge of his boxers. I slid my hand under them and cupped him. Umm woah, he's uh…big. He smirked at me, clearly knowing what I was thinking. I squeezed to remove the smirk; he groaned and buried his head in my shoulder. I removed his boxers next, as he was kissing my neck. We were both completely naked know, no barriers. We felt all of each other. He grabbed a condom off my bedside table and put it on.

He looked into my half-closed eyes as he positioned himself. He said gently, "Open your eyes; I want to see them when I enter you." I struggled to keep them open as he slowly entered me. Too slow. I thrust my hips up and he was buried to the hilt inside of me. It was awkward at first; I wasn't used to someone so big. But he let me get used to him before he started thrusting. I met each of his thrusts. "Harder, faster." I moaned into his shoulder. He grabbed my butt and lifted my hips, when he thrust he went farther than before. I could feel a tingling feeling starting in my core. With each thrust of his hips I came closer until I screamed his name as I exploded. I arched my back into him and he groaned at how tight I became. He thrust a few more times, riding out my orgasm and came with me. When we were finished he rolled over, tossed out the condom, and dragged me on top of him. I buried my head into the crook of his shoulder, still panting. He was breathing heavily as he said, "I love you." I replied, I think. My mind was still a little hazy. That was the best sex I've ever had. Normally first time sex isn't that great, it's all about getting to know the other person. But I've known Mac for 3 years. We both fell asleep spooned together.


End file.
